customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 21
last time out on Ninja Warrior Asami again achieved kanzenseiha and extended her record for most kanzenseihas by Anyone In The History Of Ninja Warrior eveyone else who has achieved kanzenseiha has only had 1 title to their name Asami has 3 titles now and is by far the best competitor Ninja Warrior has ever seen the other stage 4 attempt was real close when Toby Segar was 0.2m away from the title when he timed out there many obstacles are making their Ninja Warrior debut in this tournament Stage 1 45 seconds 1 dojo jump 2 katana slide 3 board run 4 floating steps 5 block run 6 tic toc 7 spinning bridge 8 jump hang with tyre 9 flying shelf grab 10 warped wall 11 tarzan rope 12 rope climb Competitors 1 Sho Maeda 3. board run 2 Kimihiro Minamide 2. katana slide 3 Minoru Kuramochi 1. dojo jump 4 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 5 Kazuya Miyajima 1. dojo jump 6 Marcus Robinson CLEAR 0.5 seconds left 7 Hidetsugu Setoda 9. flying shelf grab 8 Ishii Sho 5. block run 9 Noboyuki Kishi 2. katana slide 10 Kota Honma 1. dojo jump 11 Perry Oosterlee 8. jump hang with tyrem 12 Kung Cheen-Howng 2. katana slide 13 Yuta Adachi 1. dojo jump 14 David Rodriguez 3. board run 15 Morgan Hamm 3. board run 16 Paul Hamm 2. katana slide 17 Motoshi Kitaya 1. dojo jump 18 Makoto Nagano 4. floating steps 19 Jonny Urzsuly CLEAR 2.5 seconds left 20 Andy Ologun 6. tic toc 21 Kevin Pereira 6. tic toc 22 Timothy Shieff 6. tic toc 23 Takayuki Kawashima 10. warped wall. timed out. was too slow on the dojo jump with made him run out of time in the end 24 Lion Onishi 2. katana slide 25 Owen McKenzie 2. katana slide 26 Katsumi Yamada 1. dojo jump. lost balance and fell off the course and was disqualified 27 Yan Yang CLEAR 8.1 seconds left 28 Sebastien Foucan 1. dojo jump. lost balance and fell of the course and was disqualified 29 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 10.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 30 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. katana slide 31 Travis Rosen 1. dojo jump 32 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 3. board run 33 Gervasio Deferr 1. dojo jump 34 Toby Segar 2. katana slide 35 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 0.5 seconds left 35 attempts 6 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 95 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder [ 8 rungs ] 3 stick slider 4 net bridge 5 metal spin 6 wall lifting run [ not to be confused with the wall lift being called the wall lifting run in SASUKE 2 ] [ this wall lifting run there is 15 walls and all of them are 10 kilos and every time you lift one all of the walls go up with that wall and you have to quickly run before you get crushed. being crushed can lose valued time ] Competitors 4 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 25.6 seconds left. 1st to attempt wall lifting run 6 Marcus Robinson CLEAR 57.9 seconds left. hurt his back at final wall. decided to carry on and did not withdraw from the tournament 19 Jonny Urzsuly 2. salmon ladder 27 Yan Yang 1. downhill jump 29 Travis Allen Schroeder 6. wall lifting run. 1st to fail wall lifting run. timed out 35 Sayaka Asami 2. salmon ladder. failed at 7th rung because of losing grip after not navigating the gap at the end. only 2nd time failing the course. the other time being at the chain reaction also in Stage 2 in Ninja Warrior 15 6 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 375 seconds 1 arm bike 2 flying bar [ 3 ledges ] 3 curtain swing 4 xtra ultra crazy cliffhanger [ has 4 ledges but has 4 other ledges added onto it ][ the added ledges are the spiral section and 3 other ledges you have to navigate at the top ] [ this means there is a total of 8 ledges ] 5 vertical limit kai 2 [ 3 ledges ] 6 jumping bars [ 8 bars ] 7 spider flip 8 bar glider Competitors 4 Minoru Matsumoto 2. flying bar. failed at 3rd ledge 6 Marcus Robinson 4. xtra ultra crazy cliffhanger. failed at spiral ledge [ 5th ledge ] 2 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:90m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider walk 20m 2 heavenly ladder 20m 3 salmon ladder jugo dan [ called by its japanese name so there would not be confusion ] 40m 4 rope climb 10m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Marcus Robinson Category:Ninja Warrior